Kamen Rider Nova
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When aliens known as Giganoids attack the Multiverse, my OC, Nathan, makes his debut as a hero that shakes the worlds to their core


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with a new Anime x-overs/Kamen Rider crossover I'd like to call _Kamen Rider Nova_! Basically, my OC, Nathan, is chosen to be a warrior of light and travel to other worlds in order to stop Giganidas and his cronies from ruling the known multiverse!

Worlds: My Hero Academia, Toriko, One Punch Man, Bleach, Inuyasha, Shaman King, Fairy Tail, Yu Yu Hakusho, Transformers Beast Wars, Sonic The Hedgehog, Ninjago, Voltron: Legendary Defender, RWBY, Soul Eater, Steven Universe, Marvel Comics, Teen Titans 2003, Ben 10 Omniverse, Fullmetal Alchemist, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Devil May Cry, One Piece, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Dead Rising, Fist Of The North Star, etc,

Pairings: OCxWinter, IchigoxOrehime, RenjixRukia, SonicxAmy, TailsxFiona, ShadowxRouge, KnucklesxShade, SilverxBlaze, ShiroxCurtis, JimxClaire, SpyroxCynder, KenshiroxYuria, ReixMamiya, TorikoxRin, NightwingxStarfire, Red RobinxBatgirl, SuperboyxWondergirl, BenxPG, SpideyxWidow, YusukexKeiko, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ChojixIno, ShikamaruxTenmari, BatxLin, DannyxDiana, YohxAnna, JillxOC, ChrisxRebecca, ClairexLeon, IzukuxOchaco, InuyashaxKagome, and more

Disclaimer: OCs are by me, WOLWATCHER12, CyotheLion, and so on. Fist Of The North Star is by Tetsuo Hara and Buronsan, Toriko is by Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro, Yu Yu Hakusho is by Yoshihiro Togashi, Bleach is by Tite Kubo, Naruto is by Masashi Kishimoto, Shaman King is by Hiroyuki Takei, Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima, My Hero Academia is by Kohei Horoboshi, Devil May Cry, Dead Rising, Street Fighter, and Resident Evil are all by CAPCOM, Sonic The Hedgehog is by SEGA, One Punch Man is by ONE and Yusuke Murata, Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble are by Stan Lee (R.I.P), Steve Dikto, Marvel Comics, and Disney XD. Teen Titans, and Young Justice are by DC Comics, Ben 10 is by Man Of Action Entertainment and Cartoon Network. Transformers is by Hasbro and Michael Bay. Kamen Rider is by Shotaro Ishinomori (R.I.P). RWBY is by Monty Oum (R.I.P) and RoosterTeeth, One Piece is by Eichiro Oda. Ninjago is by LEGO and Cartoon Network. Inuyasha is by Rumihiko Takahashi. Fullmetal Alchemist is by Hiromu Arakawa. Rosario+Vampire is by Akihisa Ikeda. Peter Liard and Kevin Eastman owns Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Stan Sakai owns Usagi Yojimbo. Soul Eater is by Atsushi Okubo. Hirohiko Araki owns JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Kiyoharu Gotoge owns Demon Hunter: Kimetsu No Yaiba. NetherRealm owns Mortal Kombat. Netflix owns Voltron: Legendary Defender, Trollhunters, Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters, and Skylanders Academy, Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, Ratchet And Clank is by Insomniac, and so on.

This was inspired by WOLFWATCHER12's Kamen Rider Astro story as well as Kamen Rider WHITE.

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

_Location: Winter Bluffs University_

_9:27 PM_

It cuts to a young man of 21 years old standing at 6'2" with neck length choppy dark brown hair, coffee-brown eyes, and a youthful clean-shaven face. He wore a black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. This was Nathan Ralls, a Human-Equarnian-Tamaranean-Demon Hybrid attending Winter Bluffs University as a student, with asperations in becoming an author in the future.

"Man, I've always wondered if there's life on other planets, or if our world is the only one." said Nathan, sounding like Troy Bolton from High School Musical "Who knows what might be out there."

With that, Nathan got back to reading Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone

(Cue OP: "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

(**instrumental**) It shows Nathan sitting on a hill, reading, until he looks to the skies, and reaches out to clutch the moon, and the logo appears

(**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa hashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume**) It shows Nathan looking at a photo of him with his parents before his father's disappearance and his mother's death, and he faces his friends

(**Tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**) It shows the friends that Nathan meets throughout the Multiverse: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Gamora, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Khamala Khan/Miss Marvel, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Tim Drake/Red Robin, Damien Wayne/Robin, Koriand'r/Starfire, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Conner Kent/Superboy, Ben Tennyson, Sonic The Hedgehog, Spyro The Dragon, Lewamus Primal and his team of Maximals, Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, Rohan Kishibe, Jotaro Kujo, The S.T.A.R.S Team, Tanjiro Kamado, Izuku Midoriya, The Turtles, Miyamoto Usagi, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jim, Jake/Stretch, the Voltron Team, Toriko, Yusuke, Yoh, Kenshiro, the Fairy Tail guild, Team RWBY, The Lin Kuei, The Strawhat Pirates, Ratchet, Clank, Hiccup and friends, and so on

(**Aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare machiwabita kono kaze ga kata naderu**) It shows the rogues gallery of villains that Nathan fights: Giganidas, Gigatron and his army of Predacons, Vilgax, Madara, Yoshikage Kira, Xehanort, Hao Asakura, Deathstroke, The Joker, Eggman, Albert Wesker, , Red Skull, The Shredder, Gunmar, Zarkon, Kaos, Jei, Midora, Younger Toguro, Raoh, the League of Villains, Salem's Faction, the Shirai Ryu, Doctor Nefarious, and more

(**Ryou no te ni nigiritsuzuketekita seiten no hekireki to iu nihiru na kibou**) It shows people running from Zomborgs, until Nathan arrives on scene to fight them

(**Hashiritsuzukeru ashi o tome uchitsuzukeru kobushi o hiraita**) Nathan does the poses needed to transform, and becomes Kamen Rider Nova

(**Tenohira ni kizanda kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**) Nova then charges into battle, fighting Zomborgs with his Keyblade, Galaxy Heart

(**Asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to tasogare sora de namida koraete**) It cuts to Nathan as Nova fighting a Darkmare, and then Giganidas appears, transforming into Kamen Rider Exceed, fighting Nova

(**Yagate otona ni naru bokura e**) Nova then jumps into the air and does his Rider Kick, destroying the Darkmare

(**Seiten no hekireki**) Nova drives by on the StarChaser

(End of OP)

Chapter One: Savior of the Stars

Elsewhere, in deep space, a starship that resembled the Crisis Fortress from Kamen Rider BLACK mixed with a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird entered Earth's orbit. This was the Nightmare Fortress, a warship manned by aliens known as Giganoids, who wanted to take over Earth and reshape it in their image.

The first Giganoid resembled N-Daguva-Zeba from Kamen Rider Kuuga, with the head, forearms, and shoulders of Lord Baron, the face of Perfect Cell, emerald green skin with golden accents, red eyes with purple sclera and slitted pupils, the dreadlocks of a Predator from AVP on the back and sides of his head, and birdlike wings like Goldar from MMPR, but with black and gunmetal grey feathers. This was Giganidas, a warlord with an insatiable craving for bloodlust.

The second Giganoid looked like Delu-Knight from Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger mixed with Yaiba from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. This was Zadrox, the master swordsman.

The third Giganoid looked like a sci-fi version of Injustice Deathstroke. His mask was off, revealing that he resembled Sambash from Gingaman. This was Kardon, the assassin.

The fourth Giganoid resembled Damaras from Gokaiger mixed with General Schwartz from Toqger. This was Gadrok, the general

The fifth Giganoid resembled Reala from NiGHTS mixed with Laughing Jack. This was Jyrax, the jester.

"Report, Zadrox." said Giganidas, sounding like Baron Draxum from Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

"We are in Earth's orbit as we speak, Master Giganidas." said Zadrox

"Excellent." said Gadrok "Soon, that pitiful ball of dirt will belong to the Giganoid race!"

"In due time, Gadrok." said Giganidas "Shall we send a Darkmare to cause a little mayhem?"

"Hmm...let me see." said Kardon as he picked out a capsule revealing a monster that resembled a humanoid spider with six arms. "Let's start with the Spider Darkmare."

With that, Kardon inserted the capsule into a device and threw a switch, generating the monster in question. The Spider Darkmare resembled an Aracnea Worm from Kamen Rider Kabuto, but with six arms, and the head of the Spider Fangire.

"Go, Spider Darkmare!" said Giganidas as the monster in question was teleported to Earth "Raise calamity on Earth!"

With that, the Spider Darkmare appeared on top of a building, chuckling darkly

"These worthless Earthlings have no idea what hit 'em!" said the Spider Darkmare

Elsewhere, Nathan was on the track and field area doing some laps. He was being carefully watched by his friends, Sophia Blalock, Alex Desmond, and Kaito Kanezaki.

"Show 'em your stuff, Nate!" said Alex, sounding like Blaise from Totally Spies

"You bet!" said Nathan

Suddenly, the gang felt the ground shake, and Nathan stumbled and fell on his butt

"What the heck was that?" Sophia blurted out, sounding like Dr. Fox from Unikitty

"We'd better investigate." said Kaito, sounding like Light Yagami from Death Note

With that, the three friends raced to a canyon, where they saw a downed spaceship

"Is that a _real_ alien starship?" said Kaito

Suddenly, one of the side doors opened with a hiss, and the four friends walked inside to see an elderly man with pointed ears with a strange, glowing jewel held underneath his arm

"Is someone there?" said the elderly man

"Hang on!" said Nathan as he helped the old man to his feet. Suddenly, Nathan noticed something "Ohmygosh, you're an actual alien!"

"I am Sarnia." said the old man "I was escaping to Earth from a power hungry warlord from Giganoid Prime known as Giganidas. He was after _this_."

Sarnia then showed Nathan the glowing stone. It was golden yellow in color, and was pulsating with energy

"This is the Cosmos Jewel." said Sarnia "It gives the bearer incredible abilities. Giganidas wanted to use it to become godlike."

"I won't let this Giganidas character get what he wants." said Nathan

"The only way to keep it safe...is to have it bond with you, Nathaniel." said Sarnia

"If it's to keep my world safe...I'll do it." said Nathan with a determined look on his face

"Such a brave boy." said Sarnia "With it's power, the Cosmos Jewel will allow you to become a great warrior of power. I believe they are known as 'Kamen Riders', yes?"

"Me? Become a Kamen Rider?" said Nathan "Awesome!"

"You must travel the Multiverse, protecting our world and those like it from Giganidas and his forces." said Sarnia "You can do it. I...believe...in...you..."

With that, Sarnia passed on and faded away. Nathan then held the Cosmos Jewel in front of him, and it turned into energy and absorbed itself into Nathan, becoming a part of him

"Rest in peace, Sarnia." said Nathan "I'll keep our world and those like it safe from certain destruction."

"Looks like ya need an assist." said a voice. Nathan heard a voice, and saw a Yamaha YBR motorcycle with the head of a stag beetle

"Whoa!" Nathan blurted out "A _TALKING _motorcycle!?"

"The name's NovaChaser." said the motorcycle, sounding like Maui from Moana "Wherever you wanna go, I'll get you there in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"

"Looks like some kind of spider monster is attacking downtown." said Sophia as she noticed the Spider Darkmare on the screen, terrorizing people.

"Spiders...I freaking _hate_ spiders..." said Nathan. Nathan was scared of spiders, because he woke up to see an Australian Redback in his bed.

"Let's get to it, Boss!" said NovaChaser as Nathan hopped on, and drove off.

Elsewhere, the Spider Darkmare was raising havoc downtown, cackling like a madman

"Yes! Run! Run, worthless humans!" said the Spider Darkmare "Nobody can save you now!"

"That's where you're wrong as hell, you glorified bug!" said a voice as Nathan arrived and dismounted from NovaChaser. The next thing you know, Nathan did the same movements that Kotaro Minami did to become Kamen Rider BLACK RX

"Henshin!" said Nathan as he was enveloped in a bright light. In Nathan's place was an armored figure that resembled Kamen Rider BLACK RX BioRider with the helmet of Kamen Rider Joker. His wrists, ankles, knees, elbows, and shoulders were silver, while the rest of his armor was metallic blue. His optics were golden yellow in color. His belt resembled the Arcle mixed with BLACK's Kingstone Belt

"I'm the Child of the Stars!" said Nathan "Kamen Rider...NOVA!"

"So, you can transform into an armored superhero?" said the Spider Darkmare "Well, it won't be enough! Now, your worthless life comes to an end!"

(Cue: "Warera Omoi Yue Ni, Warera Ari" (Lit. "We think, therefore we are") by Kishidan (OP to Kamen Rider Ghost))

With that, Nova fought against the Spider Darkmare in hand-to-hand combat. Throwing punches and kicks and jabs at the creature. Suddenly, Nova summoned a Keyblade that resembled Star Seeker crossed with Starry Night from KHIII

"Cosmic Heart!" said Nova as he bashed the Spider Darkmare with it multiple times, landing blow after blow on the monster. He then recalled his weapon, and his right fist began shining golden yellow

"RIDER PUNCH!" said Nova as he delivered a powerful right hook to the monster's face. He then jumped into the air and did a somersault

"RIDER KICK!" with that, Nova delivered a powerful flying kick to the Spider Darkmare's face

"DAMN IT AAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" screamed the Spider Darkmare as he then exploded

"Look! That armored superhero saved us!" said a man

"Who are you?" said a woman

"I'm Kamen Rider Nova." said Nova "And my motto is: If you've got a monster bothering you, I'll be there!"

With that, Nova got back on his motorcycle, and drove off.

Meanwhile, on the Nightmare Fortress, Giganidas was seething with rage

"DAMNABLE!" said Giganidas, pounding his fist on his throne "The Spider Darkmare has fallen. No matter, soon, the whole Multiverse will be ours to conquer!"

Elsewhere, on the ship, the gang noticed it lifting into the sky with them on it

"Looks like we're heading to another world." said NovaChaser. Suddenly, the screen showed an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with apple green eyes zooming by at ultra-high speeds

"Ohmygod, that's Sonic!" said Sophia

"Next stop, Planet Mobius. The Sonic Dimension." said Nathan as the ship took off

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Nova_, Nathan and the gang arrive in Sonic's world, on Planet Mobius, where they find themselves teaming up with Sonic and the gang. Meanwhile, Giganidas forges an alliance with Eggman and his forces as a means to rule over Knothole Village. Will our heroes come out victorious?

Find out in Chapter 2: Welcome To Mobius

VA Cast

Nathan Ralls/Kamen Rider Nova: Zac Efron

Sophia Blalock: Liliana Mumy

Alex Desmond, Plagg, and Saitama: Max Mittelman

Kaito Kanezaki and Skybolt: Brad Swaile

Giganidas/Kamen Rider Exceed and Gigatron: John Cena

Zadrox: Cambert Cooley

Kaldor: Zachary Levi

Gardok, Gacoki, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Guardian, Riptide, Quinton Beck/Mysterio, Garfield Langst/Firefly, and Roy Harper/Speedy: Crispin Freeman

Jyrax, Arthur Fleck/The Joker, Razorblade, Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal, and Alvin The Treacherous: Mark Hamill

Sonic The Hedgehog: Ben Schwartz

Vergil Hawkins/Static Shock: Phil LaMaar

Wally West/Kid Flash and Mac Guargan/Scorpion: Jason Spisak

Madara Uchiha and Sledgestrike: Neil Kaplan

Lewamus Primal, Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki, Franky, and Enji Todoroki/Endevor: Patrick Seitz

Kurumu Kurono, Minoru Mineta/Grape Juice, Tony-Tony Chopper, and Juvia Lockser: Brina Palencia

Nico Robin: Stephanie Young

Tomura Shiguraki, Claw, and Vinsmoke Sanji: Eric Vale

Roranoa Zolo, Arthur Watts, and Toshinori Yagi/All-Might: Christopher Sabat

Tsukune Aono, Death The Kid, Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099, Natsu Dragoneel, and Yutaro Shirozuki/Frostbite (my MHA OC, he has ice manipulation): Todd Haberkorn

Maes Hughes, Ussop, and Ragnarok: Sonny Strait

Yusuke Urameshi and Eijiro Kirishima/Red Riot: Justin Cook

Outer Moka Akashiya: Alexis Tipton

Inner Moka, Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, and Momo Yayorozu/Creati: Colleen Clinkenbeard

Miles 'Tails' Prower and Ino Yamanaka: Colleen Villard

Knuckles The Echidna, Raoh, and Herman Schultz/The Shocker: Dave B. Mitchell

Adrian Toomes/The Vulture: Dwight Schultz

Max Dillon/Electro: Josh Keaton

Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, Dreadwing, and Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin: Tom Kenny

Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Flint Marko/Sandman, and Shockburst: John DiMaggio

Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, and Nightfang: Will Friedle

Peter Parker/Spider-Man, La'Gann/Lagoon Boy, Tim Drake/Red Robin, Garth/Tempest, Ben Tennyson, Sasuke Uchiha, Darkchaser, Keigo Asano, and Johnny Joestar: Yuri Lowenthal

Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Johan Schmidt/Red Skull, and Scytheblade: Steven Jay Blum

Cana Alberona, Yu Takeyama/Mt. Lady, Shizuka Nekonome, and Liz Thompson: Jaime Marchi

Nami, Ochaco Uraraka/Uravity, and Medusa Gorgon: Luci Christian

Steve Rogers/Captain America, Matthew Murdock/Daredevil, Chris Redfield, and Scourge The Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith

Kenshiro: Lex Lang

Jagi: Edward Bosco

Toki, Gajeel Redfox, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu/Real Steel: David Wald

Lucy Heartfillia, Kyoko Aono, Illia Amitola, and Patti Thompson: Cherami Leigh

Lin, Hinata Hyuga, and Orehime Inoue: Stephanie Sheh

Rin, Blair the Cat Witch, Jenny Summers/She-Wolf, Ruby Tojo, and Himiko Toga: Leah Clark

Leon Kennedy, Jotaro Kujo, Might Guy, and Rei: Matthew Mercer

Steelmane: Matthew Mercer

Hiccup: Jay Baruchel

Ruby Rose: Lindsay Jones

Izuku Midoriya: Justin Briner


End file.
